Yamato's Fall
by Kelly Min
Summary: This is a very short but sad tale about our beloved rock star. ;__; A hint of tribute to it.


{ kakou no yamato }  
"Yamato's Fall"  
  
Author: Kelly Min  
(mandorinrein@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: All Digimon chara belong to whoever created them; Kokoro Kano belongs to myself. Any happenings in this story are fictional, that's why they call it fan "fiction".   
  
Author's Note: I dedicate this story to Host. Whom I love dearly, and she'll probably know how much I do. ~snugs, lubs, and cuddles~  
  
  
[To begin...  
  
I remember it like it was yesturday, and it's possible, because I think about it on a daily basis... but, I digress... ]  
  
Ishida Yamato had been very lucky indeed; he had met the love of his life just as he was considering going into the rock star business. Kano Kokoro, a manager of a local music label (Blue Prism) had an appointment with him. Once she heard a few cords of both his singing and playing ability, she was sold. He had a small band, only four players, he played the bass.  
Yamato loved to put out a more charismatic front that seemed to be below the surface. But he had a wonderful voice and talent, and I suppose that's what lead him to where he is today. All the fame and stardom of "Phantomic Colour" goes to him one hundred and fifty percent.  
On New Years, he heard his first song go public, and got to share it with the rest of the world atop the Tokyo Tower. Where he also shared a kiss with Kokoro; and their new relationship began. One that would last through time and even life itself. Kokoro was devoted; and Yamato was a perfect gentleman.  
Their album was released three months later, and "Ride the Spiral" rose to number one on the charts within weeks. It's smash hit "Storm my Soul", was the only one to hit the top five, but the other songs weren't far behind. Through the years, the group released five more albums. All of them getting at least two chart-toppers.   
In the midst of all that, just around Kokoro's birthday, there was a release of a hidden song on one of the albums, and Yamato had her listen to it all, especially one part impaticular. It was called "My River", and it sounded somewhat like a love ballad.   
"You are my river, baby... the one I run with, run to... you are my river baby... and that's why this song is for you. You're my river, my babbling brook... my singing stream... you are all I see... and baby, Kochan baby... will you marry me?" Kokoro's cheeks flushed a bright red, but she didn't hold back her tears. She lept into Yamato's arms and the answer was a resounding yes.  
A little over a year later, after that news had calmed down... they were wed in a quaint little chapel in Tokyo, and Kokoro couldn't be happier. The group took about a month or so off as Kokoro and Yamato had their honeymoon and got everything settled. They had bought a good sized apartment in the suburbs, where it was quiet.  
A couple of months after that, Kokoro's pregnancy was announced, and the guys were working on "Ride the Shadow", their fourth album. Kokoro insisted Yamato keep up with the group, as they were now at their peak, and that she'd handle this by herself. So for a year they were managed by another studio. This is when times began to go wrong.  
Yamato would do as Kokoro wished, of course. Staying with the band and such, touring without her, but that year was hard, very hard, on his heart and his mind. On his fourth album, one song echoed his feelings. "Echoing Thoughts", was the name of the song, and he sang it alone.  
"You echo in my mind... more than thousands of time... I just want to be with you... until I can feel your heartbeat again... and that'll be the end... the end of all my pain." Kokoro would see Yamato for a few months after that, to help raise his daughter, Aya Miyuki... who had his hair and eyes, and well... help, get another one on the way ^^;;;;;  
It did work, everything seemed fine. Until one day, they had all been working hard on their final album, "Giving Snow". But Yamato had grown withdrawn and homesick for Kokoro. He was sent home, and the weeks went by in bliss. He had promised to return in two months so they could finish the album, it never happened.  
On that very morning, while Kokoro was entering the bathroom to brush her teeth, she'd let out a blood-curdling scream. Yamato had hung himself the night before. In tears, she found a note he had left just above the sink. Opening it, the words read gently in her mind, in that soft tone only she heard. The love was never forced.  
  
My dearest Kokoro,  
  
Please, never think this was you. It never was. It was all myself. The pressure, the stress, and just the ache of not being with you. Eventhough I was, there was a distance we could never fill and I blame myself for that.  
  
You storm my soul, my angel of mercy  
You make it hot when it's so cold  
You storm my soul, my angel, my wife  
You make me wanna live my life  
  
In the end, you'll always be  
The typhoon inside of me  
And no matter what  
Never forget  
How you stormed my soul  
The day we met  
  
I love you more than words could ever display,  
Yamato  
  
Kokoro fell to the floor, sunken over in tears. Hurt and guilt riddened her for quite some time. The group disbanded, and were eventually forgotten of. Kokoro did heal in time, but she never remarried. She just spent her time raising her son and daughter in that same apartment. From time to time she breaks down, but she'll never ever forget... her song... Yamato Ishida. And how he tore into her life, and in the end, tore it apart. She will miss him dearly.  
  
[Author: This is somewhat tributed to hide, the singer, who hung himself as well... I know, somewhat morbid... but... ^^ ...well, short too, eh well... enjoy!] 


End file.
